everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Protectors
Warning this webisode contains a lot of violence! The camera view opens up in New Troy in the evening after Evacuees and Promises where Vali, Mars, Salih, Aaron, Henshin, Kana, Ignatius, Nina, Julius, Helia, Aibnatu, Andronika, Micaiah, Hero, Branwen, Prism, Liv, Sam, Lucius and Vernal are fighting back the dark gods' minions. Vernal: ''*throws one of them against a tree and breaks its back* Where are these things coming from?! They just keep on coming! '''Andronika Trojan: '''We can't keep it up much longer like this! ''*she impales and skewers some more monsters* Soren Jotnar: *trying his best to keep everyone calm in the safety zone* EVERYONE PLEASE! STAY LOW! Liv Mercybringer: 'And they're getting tougher! ''*she throws her spear and impales some of them* 'Branwen Odinson: '''Judging from the direction they're coming from there's probably a whole army of them! ''*he throws one of the minions into another group of them* '''Kana Kaiyo: '''Then let's kick some monster butts! '''Henshin no Mae: About time we gave them the real beat down! Vernal: ''*to soldiers, Agape, Mizuno, Soren, Abn and Valerie* You guys keep watch, we'll deal with them. ''The division hurries off in the direction that the monster swarm seems to be coming from, unbeknownst to them Mercy is following them. Along the way they fight off more and more of the monsters. Branwen gives Nina a boost up allowing her to slice through the army, Helia slashes through using her weapon in tessen/tanto mode and uses the chains to swing kick down some more of them. Julius and Ignatius stand back to back and using their daggers, they slice and stab through the pile of monsters. Prism uses his illusion powers to confuse the monsters and switches his weapons to hand guns mode and begins shooting down and slashing his way through them. Aibnatu uses her tome to cast orbs of energy and blasts them at the monsters. Micaiah uses her light spells to blast the monsters away. Sam uses her ice powees to freeze and blast the monsters left and right. Henshin is slicing them to bits with her weapon in sword mode and she uses her fangs to sred them up. Just then some of them cut down some of the trees in an attempt to crush the group but Mercy runs in and blocks it with an energy barrier. Julius Miseria: 'Mercy?! What are you doing here?! It's not safe! '''Mercy Redemption: '''It's fine, just let me do this for you! ''Mercy pushes back the energy barrier, sweeping away many of the monsters. Julius is in shock after hearing her say those words, "let me do this for you", but he shrugs it off and continues with the group. Vernal switches his weapons to shot-gun gauntlet mode and begins firing through the army along with Branwen who switches his helmet to gatling gun mode. Distracting the monsters long enough for Dele and Kana to slice through them. Mars super charges his taser and toasty-shocks the army while Salih traps them in the sarcophagus. Lucius uses his dagger to slice through them. The team soon arrives at the epicenter of the monster swarm to discover one of Hecate's summoning portals. They quickly fight off the remaining monsters. '''Salih Storm: '''I hate these things. '''Lucius Shadow: It's even more powerful than my dad's.... Andronika Trojan: 'This is way worse than I thought. '''Nina Lil: '''Any idea on how to break a summoning portal? '''Micaiah Altina: '''I think I know how, give me a few seconds I'll- '''Branwen Odinson: '''From what I learned, it's smashing them to bits. '''Liv Mercybringer: '''Branwen wait! ''Branwen charges ahead (literally) and attempts to head-butt the portal, destroying it but causing an explosion. Vernal and Andronika quickly grab Helia and leap out of the way, Mars, Ignatius and Aaron quickly duck behind a bush, Hero, Liv, Branwen and Prism scramble up a tree, Salih uses her sarcophagus to shield herself, Kana, Vali, Lucius, Henshin, Julius, Nina, Sam, Micaiah and Mercy. They look out of their hiding places to see a large 3 Serpent headed spider. When Vali sees it, his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. '''Vali Lokasenna: S-sa...sa-s-snay...snay... Kana Kaiyō: Yes. We're aware. It's a- Vali Lokasenna: SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!! He dashes in the opposite direction. Vali Lokasenna: RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!!! Kana Kaiyō: Huh? What? Vali! Aibnatu Fawada: Oh no... She starts chasing after him. Kana Kaiyō: Vali! Get back here! We need your help to kill this thing! It's not even a snake, it's a spider! Ugh, are you even listening?! Her voice gets more distant as she chases after Vali. Everyone else stares at the monster. Ignatius throws his dagger, but it bounces harmlessly off one of the serpent's heads. The spider begins lashing it's snake heads and extendable arms at them while spitting out poison. The team quickly dodge the different parts of the creature while simultaneously trying to get Vali to calm down. Vernal: Destroying the portal only activated a counter summon! The heads are armored but the legs and stomach aren't. I have an idea but Vali's not gonna like it. Vali,we're gonna need you to be the bait. Vali Lokasenna: BAIT?! Nina Lil: Yes bait! Lucius Shadow: Deal with it! Henshin no Mae: Now go! The spider begins chasing Vali and Kana around. Branwen quickly runs in and head-butts the spider with his helmet but it got stuck and it causes the spider to wail out in pain. Sam quickly freezea the spider and manages to break of its pincers. Micaiah comes in with some spells that cause some small explosions on its snake heads. Prism swings in with his blades along with Lucius and stab out some of its eyes before backflip kicking it while Aibnatu blasts it some more using more spells from her tome. Henshin turns into a similar type of monster and begins to kick the crap out of the monster. Vali continues to scream and run much to the team's dismay and the spider charges after him. Helia Troy: 'Oh no you don't!*she switches her weapon to Kusarigama/gun mode and swings it around the spider*'' Hero and Branwen pull the spider over, Helia releases it from the chains and shoots it in the face and Ignatius and Julius are able to slice away 3 of its legs. Prism tags in again and uses his illusion powers to distract the spider while he, Andronika and Vernal are able to get a stab at its stomach. Lucius dashes in and slices it across the face. Nina uses Windstorm and is also able to blind another one of the heads. Liv and Kana then jump in and went straight for 3 other legs. Mars quickly tases the spider in the gut. Aaron stabs it multiple times blinds another one of its eyes. Sam tries to freeze the onster in place but it keeps breaking out of the ice. '''Hero Şervan: Vali we can really use your help right about now! Mercy quickly tries to get Vali to calm down but the spider lashes one of it's two remaining legs at her but Julius jumps in and tackles her out of the way. Vali trips over them and with no hesitation, Mercy grabs his sword and switches it to assault rifle mode and shoots the spider again while Salih decapitates it by using her sarcophagus on its neck. The spider then explodes into purple goop. Mercy quickly activates an energy barrier to shield them from the toxic substance. Helia Troy: Well...that was gross Branwen Odinson: Okay, I officially hate spiders more now. Vali is still facedown on the dirt. Vali Lokasenna: Is the snake...spider...snyder dead? Aaron Aeras: Snyder? Seriously? Salih Storm: Yes, Vali. It's gone. Vali breathes a sigh of relief. Vali Lokasenna: Oh thank the gods... Kana scans the battlefield, and scowls. Kana Kaiyō: I can see reinforcements coming in from the South. Vali Lokasenna: N-no snakes? No snyders?! Kana Kaiyō: Erm...no. Frost giants, I think I might see some shambling corpses, those are likely Izanami's...nothing we can't handle. Except... Julius Miseria: What's the catch? Kana turns toward them, frowning. Kana Kaiyō: There is also a dragon scorpion monster thing. Aaron Aeras: Dragon scorpion monster thing. Vernal: '''Dammit. '''Andronika Trojan: '''Well they never said this was easy. '''Lucius Shadow: Yeah no kidding. Aibnatu Fawada: Let's show them who they're messing with! The team heads off in the direction of the reinforcements, slashing, flipping and burning their way through the army essentially wiping them out and fighting for the whole night. They finally got to a cliff-side ruins of a temple in the morning, in front of the the scorpion-dragon, the final summon. Salih Storm: 'Guys, let's just hit it with what ever we got! ''The team quickly switches their weapons to gun-mode (only the ones that have gun modes) and begin firing at it. The scorpion-dragon roars and uses its stinger to strike down the temple's stone bridge that they're standing on, Henshin switches her weapon to grapling hook mode and swings up onto the monster and strikes it at the back of the head. She swings back down using tail. Prism quickly leaps onto its tail and begins firing at the stinger and slashes it down using his blades. He quickly backflips off of it. Liv throws her spear at the dragon's chest, impaling it. Vali leaps in an begins slashing away at its eye, he uses the tail to swing back down. Andronika begins stabbing and slashing at the dragon's legs at superhuman speed before slicing away at one of them. Lucius slices away at the monster's chest and flips off it's arms and uses it's tail to get himself up to it's eye and he clices at it before flipping back down. Aaron tags in and slashes at its tail alongside Aibnatu and Micaiah as they use more spells. Sam sends a hailstorm of icicles at it. They swing down from the monster and Vernal switches his weapon to shot gun gauntlet mode and begins firing at the dragon and jumps into it's mouth holds it open and begins shooting into it. 'Vernal: '''I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY! ''He quickly flips off the dragon and Hero and Ignatius strike the dragon in the chest. Dele and Helia flip in and counter the dragon's fire breath with their weapons and slits its neck. '''Vernal: '''Hero! Nina! Nail! '''Hero Şervan: '''Heads up! '''Nina Lil: Incoming! Branwen throws Hero and Nina in the air and they both strike the dragon directly on the head. Prism and Kana both run in, he uses his illusion powers and confuses the dragon allowing Kana to get a clean hit on it. Helia throws her weapon in kusarigama/gun form across to columns and Ignatius and Julius pull it tight, Hero and Branwen pull the chains back and Vernal, Nina, Liv Vali, Andronika, Henshin, Micaiah and Kana get on the chains along with Salih's sarcophagus. Julius Miseria: '''Vernal, of course you would come up with an idea like this. '''Nina Lil: '''Hero, Branwen, ya guys sure you can make the shot? '''Branwen Odinson: ''*smirks* Can we? '''Kana Kaiyo: '''Can yo- '''Branwen Odinson: '''Of course we can! ''Hero and Branwen shoot the 7 directly towards the dragon, using their weapon's gun modes to propel themselves through the air and they bean the dragon across the face with the sarcophagus. And together they decapitate the scorpion-dragon and flip back down to their team. The dead monster falls and Julius quickly grabs Mercy and leaps out of the way. Liv Mercybringer: That was awesome! Henshin no Mae: Can't believe we actually pulled it off! Vernal: Let's just get back to New Troy, hopefully everyone's alright. The team begins to walk back to New Troy Mercy Redemption: '''Umm...Julius... '''Julius Miseria: '''Yeah? '''Mercy Redemption: '''You saved me, twice. Thank you. '''Julius Miseria: ''*blushes* Oh um..it's nothing I er...wanted to do something for you. You suffered and put yourself in harm's way for me. '''Mercy Redemption: '''Why wouldn't I? ''*she takes a deep breath* ''Julius, I..love you. '''Julius Miseria: '''What? '''Mercy Redemption: '''I said I love you. Julius I care about you and I just want you to be happy. I really do... '''Julius Miseria: '''You mean it? '''Mercy Redemption: '''Yes, with all my heart. '''Andronika Trojan: '''Aww...Vernal that's just like you and Ellie, so are you gonna tell Helia? '''Helia Troy: '''Tell me what? ''The two step in to kiss but they hear Hero clearing his throat. Lucius Shadow: Save it for later you two. Also my vision tells me we're getting close to the threshold. They either die in those horrible 1000 ways or they'll win. Julius Miseria: '''Oh. Knowing them, they'll come out on top. T''hey continue walking to New Troy. When they arrive, to their relief everyone is safe with the exeption of several dead monsters, some tied up with energy chains, blasted to bits by chaos magic, impaled by obsidian shards etc. '' '''Soren Jotnar: We win! Abn Fawada: Aibnatu you're okay! That's a relief. Prism Amitola: '''Is everyone alright? '''Valerie DeMilo: '''No spheres on our bangles, partially shaken but otherwise we're alright! '''Damon Eurotas: ''*sneaks off to an area where no one would find him* There's no way that I'm staying in this this pigsty full of Trojans, especially if she's in charge of this place. ''*he sends a message through his mirror-phone to Menelaus* The camera cuts to Menelaus in Sparta, who receives the message. He has a huge sadistic grin on his face and motions a guard into his study. 'Menelaus: '''Gather the soldiers and weapons, I know where that little half-ling ran off to. ''He smiles evilly as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes